PEH2
The second film in the PEH series which introduced new important characters to the mythos of the series. This was also the first film to delve into the mechanations of the Nexus Program that facilitates the gaming adventures, albiet in a somewhat vague way. Plot Synopsis This story begins with the character Link running through the Lost Woods, as he is pursued by military characters of Macrohard design. At this particular time, Link has no host body, but takes on the form of his most recent host Miles Spectre. Link soon comes face to face with a blackness known as the void, which quickly consumes him and the surrounding area. Back on Earth, Nintega game designer Eddie Naka is informed by his assistant that all of his game programs are malfunctioning, as a result of this Void. Eddie Naka is distraught and begins working towards a solution. Unaware of this development, Miles Spectre, his roommate Elias Locke, and their neighbor Julie Lien are going about their lives as normal. Julie mentions to Miles that their old high school classmate Nate Valdez seems to be showing interest in her, much to her dismay. That night, Miles is at work at AJ's Bar & Grill, when he too comes in contact with his old classmate. After being forced to break up a fight between clumsy Nate and a violent bar patron named Drago, Miles sees a bit of his old self in Nate and invites him over for some video gaming the next day. The next morning, before meeting up with Miles, Nate partakes in an anti-violence protest outside of Macrohard Developers during a press conference. There he meets Ray Storm as well as many other protesters. Inside the building, game developer Phillip Yates defends his right to create overly violent games. His Vice President Fiona Braddock cuts the interview short and leads him backstage, with bodyguards in tow. Among the guards, is the violent drunk named Drago. Outside, Nate witnesses a skirmish between Ray and another body guard by the name of Nack. The fight is ended by Officer Geoffrey Kicks, who cares little for either side, but just wants everyone to do as their told. Afterwords, Nate heads over to Miles' place of residence and bumps into Julie. He invites her to join them in a game of Frogger, an invitation she smoothly dodges. Nate continues on and is introduced to Elias for the first time. As the new friends sit to partake in some video gaming, Nate realizes that there is a strange disc in his pocket. Miles inserts it into the gaming system and the three gamers are pulled into the television. They find themselves in a dark world known as The Nexus, where the disembodied voice of Macrohard VP Fiona Braddock explains that they need to save the video game world. Having planted the disc on Nate at the protest, Fiona hoped to recruit gamers who would be willing to enter the game world and fight against a malicious virus that is eating them from within. After granting them the likenesses and abilities of Sonic the Hedgehog, Link, and Super Mario, Fiona sends Miles, Elias, and Nate into the Green Hill Zone. Meanwhile, Julie arrives at Eli's Apartment and lets herself in, finding the entire place empty. She looks down at the video game system and is quickly pulled into the Nexus herself. In the Green Hill Zone, Miles, Nate, and Elias find Ray Storm in the form of Knuckles the Echidna being pursued by Macrohard marines. Miles and Eli engage the soldiers and help Ray defeat them. The battle ends when Fiona herself arrives in the form of Lara Croft. She explains that while she is closely connected to Macrohard's less retro games, she is old enough to remember where her origins lie and as such is willing to help the retro games defend their worlds. Julie soon joins the team in the form of Metroid Samus, but their plans are halted when the Soldier Commander activates a Nexus Grenade, which consumes Miles and Fiona. Ray pulls the others to safety and begins to plan their escape before being shot by the Soldier Commander. In his dying moments, Ray sends Nate and Julie to protect one world, while sending Elias to another world to rescue Ray's allies. The three friends take off, leaving Ray's body behind, as the Green Hill Zone is consumed by the Nexus Void. Inside the darkness of the Nexus, Miles and Fiona come face to face with Master Chief who deems Fiona a traitor and attacks her. Miles grabs her and races away, escaping into a detainment structure. Master Chief, considering them harmless, leaves to prepare for his domination of the retro game levels. Nate and Julie make their way to Kirby's Dreamland, where they see Drago, in the form of Kratos, wreaking havoc on the happy game level. After an ineffective attack by Nate, Julie and the world's guardian Kirby team up and are able to subdue Kratos. They then leave together to protect the nearby game level of Nightopia which is similarly under attack. Back in the detainment center of the Nexus Void, Miles and Fiona find Nintega President Eddie Naka in the form of Mega Man's mentor and creator Dr. Light. He informs them that he was locked up in there so that he could not organize a resistance against the viruses that are consuming his game levels. Miles and Fiona agree to travel to the Macrohard world of Installation 05: Delta Halo, the location of Macrohard's primary data files, where they can team up with other supporters and stop the Macrohard forces once and for all. Meanwhile, Elias has traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom and infiltrated Bowser's Castle. There he learns that Bowser is no longer in charge. Ray's old nemesis from the protest, the bodyguard known as Nack, reveals himself in the form of Dante to be in charge now. Elias manages to outsmart Nack with a bit of cheap fighting and moves on to the dungeons where Nack has Bowser, who is in fact Officer Geoffrey Kicks, locked up with a collection of other Nintega supporters. Elias releases the prisoners and they agree that they must all team up to stop this common enemy. Eddie Naka's assistant is among this new team, in the form of Mega Man, and quickly receives an encoded message from his boss, telling them where to regroup. In an unknown location, Master Chief receives word from [[Amethyst Barone | Cortana]] that there are lifeforms approaching Delta Halo and Miles and Fiona appear on the viewfinders. Chief rallies his troops and moves out. It isn't long before Miles and Fiona meet up with Julie, Nate, and Kirby who had also received an encoded message from Eddie Naka telling them to travel to this same location. Master Chief arrives with Nack, Drago, and a platoon of marines to end this ambush before it can be carried out. Elias and his new team arrive just in time to join their friends in what would become the last battle of the first game war. Half way through the battle, Fiona managed to disarm Master Chief, removing his helmet and revealing that he was actually Phillip Yates. Before he could react, Fiona shot him at point blank range, only for him to reappear seconds later in full health. The heroes realized that while each of them only had three lives, their enemies could continue to respawn from their last save points indefinitely. Knowing that brute force was no longer an option, Miles ordered Nate to evacuate their team and kissed Fiona goodbye, before racing off to confront Phillip. Nate managed to take down Drago (saving Julie) and lead everyone on their team to safety through a warp pipe that led them back to Earth. Miles engaged Phillip in combat and was quickly cornered by Nack and the Soldier Commander. But Miles caught them all off guard, when he grabbed another Nexus grenade that Phillip wore on his own belt and activated it right on top of them. Miles dashed off at Sonic speed, as Phillip, Nack, and their allies were all consumed by the Void Virus and teleported back to Earth. Miles escaped through the warp pipe, as Delta Halo and all of Macrohard's primary files, were completely destroyed by Phillip's own deadly virus. Back on Earth, an enraged Phillip Yates sneaks into Fiona's apartment at night and holds her at gunpoint, demanding to know why she betrayed him. Fiona replies that Phillip's attacks against Eddie Naka's games were unfair and that the destruction of Macrohard's files by Miles was well-deserved. Phillip grows angrier and raises his weapon, but is swiftly taken down by Officer Geoffrey Kicks. Miles, Nate, Julie, and Elias wake up in Eli's apartment and see a news broadcast on the television about the arrest of Phillip and the promotion of Fiona Braddock to the company's new president. The four friends race off to Macrohard headquarters to catch the press conference where Fiona announces the merger of Nintega and Macrohard and introduces her new co-president, Eddie Naka. After the conference, Miles sees Phillip's bodyguards, Nack and Drago, preparing to kill Fiona and Naka from afar. Miles runs as fast as he can to knock Fiona out of the line of fire, while Naka's Assistant pulls Naka to saftey. Nate disarms Drago by hitting him with a rock and Drago charges, but is dispatched by the combined efforts of Julie and Nate. Elias proceeds to knock Nack unconscious with a broken piece of Ray Storm's old protesting sign. Eddie Naka applauds the rescue, Nintega supporters celebrate, and Fiona rewards Miles with a kiss. Production Notes Credits STARRING: *Mark Tyler as MILES (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Katie Cossolotto as FIONA BRADDOCK (Lara Croft) *David Giusti as NATE (Super Mario) *Johnny Jacapraro as ELIAS (Link) *Amber Walsh as JULIE (Samus) *Aaron Arm as the PHILLIP YATES (voice of Master Chief) *Ed Merriam as EDDIE NAKA (Dr. Light) *Matt Camussi as RAY THE PROTESTER (Knuckles the Echidna) *Tom Donaghue as OFFICER GEOFFREY KICKS (King Bowser) Co-STARRING: *Noah Ellison as NACK (Dante) *Eddie Mostafa as DRAGO (Kratos the God of War) *Dom Davis as LATE PROTESTER (Donkey Kong) *Anthony Amendola as NAKA'S ASSISTANT (Mega Man) *Mac Russell as SOLDIER COMMANDER *Stephen Franchek as PROTESTER (Luigi Mario) *Bryan Velzy as PROTESTER (Tails Prower) *Alicia Sautner as CHILD PROTESTER (Pikachu) *Fred Schaefer as PROTESTER (Fox McCloud) *Megan Schaefer as PROTESTER (Roll) *Kirby as KIRBY FEATURING *Brendan Murphy as MARSHALL (UNSC Marine) *Insuh Yoon (as Eugene Yoon) as AJ the Bartender *Jess Mermelstien as the voice of CORTANA *Nicole Berlingeri as SALLY *Nishant Alengadon, Alex Nin, & Bryan Landes as UNSC Marines *Nora Merriam & Mary Anne Sautner as Newscasters CREW: *Written & Directed by Mark Walsh *TECHASPiKE Production Team: :*Mark Walsh, Bryan Landes, Johnny Jacapraro, Megan Schaefer, Mac Russell, & Insuh Yoon (as Eugene Yoon) *Cinematography by Bryan Landes *Executive Producers: :*Mark Walsh, Johnny Jacapraro, Katie Cossolotto, Fred Schaefer, Mary Anne Sautner, Richard Sautner, Megan Schaefer *Edited by Mark Walsh *Assistant Editors: Johnny Jacapraro & Alicia Sautner *Casting by Mark Walsh & Johnny Jacapraro *Camera Operators: :*Bryan Landes, Noah Ellison, Mark Walsh, Insuh Yoon (as Eugene Yoon) *Boom Operators: :*Insuh Yoon (as Eugene Yoon), Megan Schaefer, Noah Ellison, Mac Russell *Costumer: Megan Schaefer *Hairstylist: Mary Anne Sautner *Foley Artists: Mark Walsh & Johnny Jacapraro *Onset Photographer: Insuh Yoon (as Eugene Yoon) *Kirby Puppeteers: Alicia Sautner & Mark Walsh Promotional Material Background